Of XMen and Sugar Highs
by InsanityDuo
Summary: Definately meant to be funny. What happens when two hyperactive teenagers left alone with a computer? Said computer malfunctions, they mutate, and then they plummet into the X-Men's world!
1. Of Scribbleland and Solitaire

We are announcing our arrival to Fanfiction.net with a joint effort of pure insanity. Pay attention only if you wish to lose precious brain cells.  
  
Rated PG for some foul language, for some mild violence that may become not- so-mild if we happen to be on a sugar high while writing this, drug references, and because this may have a negative effect on sane minds, forcing them to laugh themselves into insanity.  
  
Summary: Two insane girls (i.e. us) turn into mutants through a computer malfunction and are plunged into the X-Men world.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own, you don't sue. Charisma and Limbo'll be right peeved if ya do...  
  
Copyright: Charisma belongs to me, Amelia, as of now and forever. Limbo belongs to Flyk (same terms and conditions as above) and the plot belongs to both of us unless Marvel decides to steal it. Which we doubt, as, frankly, we think it's a whole pile of funny crap.  
  
Note: This is a true story, except for the bits that are made up.  
  
Another Note: Any combination of symbols, eg, #%(#, equals unadulterated swearing. Now let's get on with the &(#% story.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Of Scribbleland and Solitaire.  
  
Narrator: Amelia  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I hate you to."  
  
"Let's be friends."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Another completely random conversation successfully completed. I closed Scribbleland 11 down. Flyk chose this moment to make a comment.  
  
"Incorrectlyistheonlywordwhenspeltcorrectlyspeltincorrectly."  
  
"Wah?"  
  
"It's Flyk's all confusing uninspiring phrase of stuffness; the new craze sweeping the world one broom at a time!"  
  
"I know that. You've said it before. But what exactly is it you said?  
  
"Incorrectly is the only word when spelt correctly spelt incorrectly. There are rules and guidelines to using this phrase. It must be said quickly and all in one breath otherwise it just borders on credibility and logic. Therefore I did not say, 'It's Flyk's all confusing uninspiring phrase of stuffness; the new craze sweeping the world one broom at a time!' because that would be breaking the rule."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
We were just messing around on the computer when it happened. Playing solitaire, and seeing who dies of boredom first. Revisiting the Scribbleland Saga for the first time since Scribbleland 6 was produced.  
  
"Why is the computer glowing?"  
  
"You mean it's not usually? Hang on, let me get my glasses on. Crud! You're right!"  
  
"Wow... I always knew the world looked better on LSD..."  
  
"Since when have you been on LSD?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
By the way, Flyk is on LSD, not me. I'm the one with the vision impairment.  
  
"Flyk?"  
  
"Yeah Ame?"  
  
"Is that Hugh Jackman?"  
  
"Oh my God, you're hallucinating!"  
  
"Dude, it is! And... oh crud, you're right, I am delirious."  
  
"I said you were hallucinating, not delirious... dude, it is Hugh Jackman! And he's in the whole Wolverine setup!"  
  
"Dude!"  
  
By now we were severely freaked out, which was causing us to say 'dude' more often than we should have, considering we were both female and never say dude. Ever. Period.  
  
"Did we accidentally open the X-Men movie sight or something?"  
  
"That wasn't in the movie. Trust me. I know these things."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Surprising as it may seem, I have an IQ of more then two. Unlike you... #(&!"  
  
"What?! WHAT?!"  
  
"I'M GROWING A TAIL!"  
  
"Holy... I won't swear, I won't swe—hey, let me see that!"  
  
At this point, Flyk went to grab my tail. Her hand went straight through it. At first we thought it was a hologram, but then Honey, my dog, walked up and bit it. The next few seconds will be written in script form.  
  
FLYK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AMELIA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FLYK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AMELIA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BOTH: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Basically, we screamed.  
  
"HONEY! GET THE %#($&#% OFF MY TAIL!"  
  
"WHY ME? I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
  
"Flyk."  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMM TOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUNG TOOOOOOOOOOO DIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"  
  
"FLYK!"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Shut up. Please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm growing cat ears and it's very loud."  
  
"And I'm turning green."  
  
It was at this point that the green/blue/purple/orange/yellow/red/pink/gold screen of the computer started swirling and we plummeted straight through it.  
  
Authors' Note: Yes, we know it's a short chapter, but that's just how we write. Now press the little 'Go' button down there and submit a review... or we'll haunt you. Yes, YOU. 


	2. Of Leaves and Logan

For Disclaimer, notes, summary, rating, and whatever other crap, see Chapter One.  
  
Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! We WUV you!  
  
Nianko: Aw, shucks. We feel special.  
  
Coletterby: Glad you love it! Don't haunt us! We'll set Charisma on you! Here comes Chapter Two.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Of Leaves and Logan.  
  
Narrator: Flyk  
  
So... here we were... sucked into the swirling vortex of colour that had enveloped our computer screen. Where we were, I could not tell, but I had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the X-Men world, due to the fact that Amelia was turning into a cat, and my skin was turning translucent green. If you replace the word 'turning' with the word 'mutating' then my inference makes a little more sense.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So I'm green and you're a cat."  
  
"I'm not entirely a cat. Yet... I think it's just the fur and claws and teeth and tail and ears and... stuff... Oh yeah, heightened senses."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At least we weren't still in our PJs. That would have been embarrassing. Instead we were both in jeans. I had my fave black T-shirt with "New York 26" on it and Amelia had her prettiful dark red shirt and her black trench coat on. She would have been warmer then me, but I didn't care. This was strange, as there was snow falling.  
  
"By the way, Ame, your plate's still in and you're still wearing glasses."  
  
"So that's why everything's blurry." She pulled off her glasses. "(#%(. That's SO COOL." For some reason she still had her plate in.  
  
The translucent, glowing green skin thing was getting kind of annoying. I hoped like hell that it wasn't permanent. When we got home... if we got home, then my mum would think I'd been into the plutonium again. Last time that happened, she was not happy. And when I say not happy, that means that she was grumpier than she normally was, which is to say, grumpier than Mr. Burns when people are asking him for money. And that's bad. Really bad. It made me scared just thinking about it.  
  
"You're thinking about what happened when your mum found you eating plutonium, aren't you?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"I dunno... I just sorta... felt it. So how'd you get that plutonium in the first place?"  
  
"EBay."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We were in a sort of... forest thing. According to Amelia—she was a cat, after all, so we trusted her on this—we were in the forest on the grounds of the X-Men mansion thing. I walked through a tree.  
  
"Cool. Definite upside to being green."  
  
"Shut up." Amelia jumped into a tree. "I can't see how things can get much worse."  
  
And then things got worse. Oh yes, they did.  
  
"What the hell're you doin'?"  
  
"#)(%##."  
  
By the way, the above was my unadulterated swearing. Pretty neat, huh?  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"How? We have no idea where the hell we are."  
  
"#%&!(#!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We just spoke to Hugh Jackman without the first words out of our mouths being, 'Can I have your autograph?'..."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
We were confusing poor Logan now. Ame fell out of the tree. I tripped over her and landed on the ground, passed through her and the ground, and ended up with my feet sticking out of a pile of leaflitter.  
  
"Mmmph!"  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"MMMPH!"  
  
"We fell through a computer."  
  
"Jesus."  
  
At this point I managed to get out of the ground.  
  
"We are screwed." That was me. As soon as I got the leaves out of my mouth.  
  
"Yep. We are very very screwed indeed."  
  
At least my skin wasn't green anymore...  
  
A/N: Yeah, another short chapter. We'll make 'em longer! Promise! =fingers crossed behind backs= 


End file.
